All the Necessary Measures
by Starrystarrysky
Summary: If there is anything Yunoki Azuma dislikes, it's the boys getting too close to Kahoko.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last wrote anything, but rest assured that I'm working on my stories. Things have just been busy, especially with work and grad school on the way. For the meantime, I'll be posting snippets for all of you.

Please enjoy this work!

Much love,

Star

* * *

If there was anything in the world that Azuma disliked, it was seeing Kahoko getting close with another man.

More specifically, he disliked seeing her with any of the five other men whose names he had blacklisted.

Of course, he's always been the very patient man. And his threshold was unlike any other.

So when he saw her talking to Keiichi alone in the courtyard, he didn't react. The poor kid, after all, was a bit too sleepy at that point to inflict any damage. He was almost ready to topple over.

When he found Ryoutarou helping her out with her classroom duties, it didn't bother him in the least. The materials she had been tasked to carry were too heavy for a little girl like her to carry. Thus she needed a stronger companion to help her out.

It didn't even irk Azuma that Len did hold Kahoko's hand for quite some time when he had helped her off the floor and thoroughly inspected it for any damage whatsoever. He was only being concerned after all. The person was a violinist, too.

So what if Kazuki had been hanging around her like a big glob of green wall? It was in his personality to flounce about like some bumbling ball, anyway. No big deal.

And it doesn't bother Azuma in the least that Kaji Aoi had been openly declaring his admiration for her—that he was her number one fan. Well, it was probably your typical admirer-idol type of relationship.

What did bother him was how they acted in front of her; how Keiichi smiled and stayed awake when it concerned Kahoko, how Ryoutarou always supported her and went out of his way just to help her, how Len could actually be gentle and passionate whenever she was around, how Kazuki could put her happiness above anyone else's, how Kaji's intentions were always so pure and straightforward when it was about her.

And it bothered him that they looked at her—looked at her with such longing and want in their eyes.

When he had been fed up of all his thoughts, he had stormed off towards the rooftop in hopes of clearing his head. Do they actually think that she could be theirs by acting the way they do?

Please.

Thus, his mind was always full of…creative and powerful ways of telling her that she was his.

A flash of red hair greeted him once he opened the door to the rooftop.

She was sitting on the concrete bench, sheet music in one hand, a pen on the other. Her violin case sat on the floor by her feet, and her violin was lying to her right on the bench.

She was humming to herself—probably the melody of the piece she had—and was furiously writing something down on the score.

She's far too absorbed in her own world to hear him approaching.

He looked around, making sure they were alone, and quickly locked the door to the rooftop.

He approached her deliberately, and when he was close enough, he planted his hands on either side of her and purred in her left ear, "What're you doing there, Hino?"

She almost jumped out of her skin as a shiver worked its way down her spine. She quickly wheeled around, but immediately regretted it as she found her face mere inches from his.

"Ah, Yunoki-sempai," she almost stuttered. "W-well, I was just practicing, is all."

His eyes travelled along the length of her neck, upwards to her very pink lips.

She gulped nervously.

"A-ano," she said, an attempt to displace her bolting heart. "What brings you here, Yunoki-sempai?"

His eyebrow rose ever so slightly as he sat down so they were face to face. "Well, I just wanted to discuss some very important things with you, Kahoko."

Her eyebrows furrowed quizzically. "Which would be?"

Moments later found Kahoko in Azuma's hold—his left hand cradled the base of her head, and his right hand held both her wrists in place. She struggled to break free, but Azuma was, after all, a lot stronger than her despite his looks.

"Yu-Yunoki-sempai," she grit out. "Please let go."

He ignored her request. He only inched dangerously close to her face. "What did I tell you before?"

Her eyebrows knitted again. "Huh?"

She looked adorable when she was confused.

He leaned in closer. "How easily you forget," he chuckled. "But I hope this jogs your memory."

And then, he closed the gap between their lips.

She was far too shocked to react, and the only thing she could do was stiffen in his arms.

That is, until he started licking her lower lip and nibbling at it. His hand trailed lower towards the small of her back, and stroked it sensually.

Her senses sang from the sensation and she felt herself sinking deeper into his kiss, closing her eyes at the feel of it.

Once she had relaxed in his arms, he snaked his tongue out again. She sighed into his lips and he took advantage of the opening, ravaging her mouth, trying to see what he can find.

She tasted like the chocolates and strawberries she had for a snack—a rather dangerous combination.

He pulled away slowly, and almost laughed at the groan of frustration that escaped her lips.

She really was cute.

He planted a gentler kiss on her forehead and smirked at the warmth of her skin. His hand once again found its way towards her cheek, and he gently caressed it.

"Well, then Kahoko," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'll see you around, huh?"

She only flushed a deeper shade of crimson and nodded her head.

He knew she would be thinking of his kiss for quite some time.

He'll do whatever he can to keep her his, even if it meant torturing himself in the process.

"Ja ne," he said as he stood to leave.

* * *

FIN

I love writing a jealous Azuma. He's most colorful when he's trying to monopolize Kaho-chan. :D


End file.
